This invention relates broadly to concrete foundations and the foundation form boards between which the concrete is poured, and more particularly relates to mud sill anchor bolts and structural hardware bolts that are embedded in the concrete and to an anchor bolt placement device adapted to be detachably mounted on the threaded end of the anchor bolt and which functions to shield the threads from being coated with concrete during the pour and to properly position the anchor bolt in relation to the form boards between which concrete is poured.